Sent Back In Time.
by Cooking Pan
Summary: someone is sent back in time. A TP fic This is a resubmission. Chapter 8 is new.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**

Sent Back In Time.

**  
Hi there people. This is a new story and it is about Trunks and Pan and please don't say "Not again." I like Trunks and Pan and I am a big fan of them. Anyway this story is about Trunks and Pan (duh!) and it takes place in DBZ in a way. It should take place about the Cell game but in this story Cell and Androids 17 and 18 never existed and Mirai Trunks never came to the past and Goku never had heart disease. I can't tell you anymore about the story because now you have to go read what it is about. I hope this idea has never been done before and I hope you enjoy the story. Usual Disclaimers apply. Please read and review. Cheers .  


**Prologue**  
"Videl hurry we don't have much time!"  
"Gohan I can't do this, to send my baby away."  
"Videl you know we really don't have another choice, our baby girl is not going to survive this hellish world if we don't send her away."  
"But Gohan...What if the ship won't make it?...What if the ship explodes?...What if...What if..."  
"Videl put the baby in the machine. She will have a chance of survival in another world. You want that don't you? You want our little girl to have a chance of survival don't you?"  
"Gohan...I..."  
"Videl just do it. I not safe for our baby girl to grow up in this hellish world."  
"But...."  
"Tell you want Videl if our enemy is ever defeated we will go with her and bring her back where she really belongs ok?"  
"Gohan but when will that be?"  
"Videl I...just don't know but I hope soon."  
"Gohan-san hurry up we can't fend them off any longer!" a voice shouted through the doorway.  
A big explosion was then heard outside making the laboratory shake.  
"Videl hurry!"  
"Bye my little sweetie. Mommy is never gonna forget you. Take care.", with that said Videl kissed the top of the baby's head and placed the bundle into the machine.

The door of the machine closes and an electronic voice is then activated.  
"Activating sequence to go back 14years in time. Launching in 5, 4 ,3, 2, 1"  
"Goodbye my baby. Hope you will live a peaceful and prosperous life." Videl said tears in her eyes as the time machine disappeared and headed towards its destination.  


**Chapter 1**  
"Chichi aren't you done yet? I'm hungry." Whined a hungry Goku.  
'No Goku breakfast is not ready. Why don't you go get some wood?"  
"But Chichi I'm so hungry I can't even lift my fingers!?"  
"Of course you can't. But you can whine can't you? Why don't you use your whining energy and get me some wood!!" yelled an enraged Chichi  
Goku sensing Chichi's temper rising stood up and obeyed his ever so sweet darling wife.  
"Men! Better off without them!!" Chichi said to no one particular as Goku left the house.

*----------------------------------*

"Aw man I'm so hungry I can eat all the food in the world." Goku said to his stomach.  
"And that is always isn't it Kakarrot?"  
"Huh?" Goku said while turning around to see whom the voice belong too.  
There sat Vegeta arms crossed over his chest and a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Oh hey there Vegeta what's up?"  
"Ready to spar or not?" Vegeta replied then preparing himself in a fighting stance.  
"What are you talking about Vegeta?" asked a confused Goku.  
"Kakarrot you low class idiot did you forget that we had arranged a sparring session today?"  
"Did I? I don't remember arranging that all I remember is I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I don't remember much" Goku said with his trademark Son grin.  
"Figures" muttered Vegeta.

Just then a ship appears in front of Vegeta.  
"What the hell!!"  
"Huh?" Goku asked as he turned around to see a large ship in front of Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta then peered inside the glass to see what was contained inside it. Unfortunately they couldn't see the inside due to the thick layer of dirt that was on the glass.  
"Vegeta what is this? Should we call Bulma over to see what it is?"  
"Hmm yeah I think you better go and do that."  
With that said Goku walked back into the house only to be screamed by Chichi because Goku hadn't done what she wanted him to do. After Goku had his berating from Chichi and phoning Bulma, Goku walked back outside with Chichi following behind.

In little than ten minutes Bulma arrived at the Son's in her aircraft carrying a baby Trunks in her arms. The little boy saw his father and started to wave his arms frantically indicating that he wanted his daddy to hold him.

Bulma set little Trunks down on the grass and walked up to the mysterious ship. "Well my guess is that if I push this button the door should open." With that said Bulma pushed a red switch and the glass door slowly open to reveal what was contained inside it.

A little whimper was heard after the glass door was fully opened then a full-scale baby cry was heard. The four adults all peered through the opening of the ship and were taken aback on what they saw.

A little baby with a tail waving about and big cute sparkling black eyes looking straight at them.  
"Another saiyan?" Bulma asked who was there.  
"Look Bulma there's a note beside the child." Chichi said as she picked up the note, she began to read the letter out loud.

_ To Mum and Dad,  
If you can read this letter then I can assume that my daughter is in safe hands now.   
This is your granddaughter in 14years time. We haven't given her a name yet, I hope you can do that for us mum._

We have our little daughter back in the past because the world that we live in now is a nightmare. A new enemy has threaten the peace on earth and we can hardly defeat them. I'm not even sure if I will survive any longer. I can't let my daughter live in a world like this so I sent her to the past for you to look after. I know she will be loved very much. Please look after her. Goodbye. From your son Son Gohan

After Chichi read the letter out Goku lifted the baby girl to his arms and started to cradle the little girl. The baby cooed happily.  
"Aw our granddaughter is so cute." Chichi said with tears in her eyes.  
Goku set the baby girl down on the grass and she sat there looking all around her surroundings.  
"Chichi you can't go around saying that she is your granddaughter, your too young looking to be a grandmother so I think you better say that she is your daughter and plus no one will believe that she is from the future." Bulma said with some thought.  
"I suppose your right Bulma. But I just had Goten I can't possibly have another child so soon." Chichi replied.  
"Well just tell people that her and Goten are twins."  
"Yeah that will do. I've always wanted a daughter now I have one." Chichi said with more tears flowing out from her eyes.  
"Right we can't reveal this baby girl's real identity to anyone so we just know this baby girl as Goku and Chichi's daughter, twin sister of Goten." Bulma said.  
While the adults were talking baby Trunks walked up to the baby girl that sat on the ground. He looked at the girl with sparkling black eyes and was suddenly amazed by them. He stared at the pair of black eyes for along time and a little blush came out of his cheeks. He then walked up to his mother and started to pull her leg.

"Mama, who that?"  
Bulma looked down at her son and looked towards whom his son was pointing to. "That's...Um Chichi I think we better give the baby a name we can't just call her baby girl for the rest of her life." Bulma said.  
"Oh you're right Bulma I totally forgot about naming the girl. Hmm what should she be called? Come on Goku start thinking now."  
"Um how about Petite Peas?" Goku said while drooling at the thought of food.  
"Goku honestly do you have to think of food all the time?" Chichi said not in an amused tone.  
"Mmmmm peas...need pan to cook peas..." Goku said while still drooling over the thought of food.  
"Hmm Pan? That's a good name." Bulma said.  
"You're right Bulma, Pan is a perfect name for my granddaughter now my daughter." Chichi replied.

"Well Trunks that is Pan. Say hello to her." Bulma now answering Trunks previous question. With his question answered Trunks walked up to the baby girl now called Pan and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

Vegeta looked towards the two babies and was taken aback on what he saw was happening. Silently cursing in many languages unknown to humankind. But some words were occasionally slipped out. Those words ranging from "damn you kakarrot to stupid brat just had to bond with kakarrot's grandbrat."

*---------------*

Well how was that? Please review any comments appreciated and thanx for reading. Cheers.   
  
  
  
  
**[CHAPTER 2->][1]**   
  
  
**Back to Fanfiction**

   [1]: 



	2. Sent Back In Time. Chapter 2

**

Sent Back In Time.

**  
**Chapter 2**  
Thanks to all you people that reviewed and loved this fic. I hope not to disappoint you with this chapter with the cuteness Trunks and Pan are displaying. I also like to thank Christina because she will be helping me with this fic too because she wanted to do a fic like this before and also the reviewer fluffy her or him reviews have given me some ideas for future chapters.(Note to fluffy I would like your email address so I can thank you more.) Please read and review and Thanks again.

*----------------------*

"Hello mum I'm home!!" Gohan yelled.  
"Oh Gohan come in I've got a little surprise for you."  
"Ok mum just let me put my stuff down." Gohan replied with that said Gohan dropped his stuff on the floor and walked in the kitchen.  
"Oh Hi Bulma-san when did you have a baby girl?" Gohan asked while looking at Pan in Bulma's arms.  
"Oh no silly Gohan this isn't my daughter she's actually yours. No I mean she's your sister." Bulma said quickly covering her mouth because she knew the mistake she made.  
"Huh?" asked a confused Gohan. "Mum care to explain what Bulma-san was talking about?"  
"Well there was this spaceship that landed in the garden this morning and we found little Pan-chan in there so we decided to keep her and she is now your sister." Chichi replied to her confused son.  
"Mum she has a tail!?"  
"Yes dear please don't state the obvious."  
"But mum that means she's a saiyan. Does Vegeta-san know about this?" Gohan asked.  
"Of course Gohan he was the one who found her first." Bulma said now joining in on the conversation. Then a little tug startled her. She looked down at the source of the tug and saw her son's little hands tugging her sleeve.  
"Mama let me see. Let me see." Trunks said shyly.  
"Oh ok Trunks now you be careful with little Pan-chan here she's still a little fragile." Bulma said while putting Pan on the floor.  
Trunks looked at those black sparkling eyes again and he was still amazed by them. Pan's big round black eyes blinked at him, this made Trunks to blush and he quickly put his hands up to cover his face.  
"Aw isn't that cute my little boy is blushing at such a young age."   
Bulma commented while observing little Trunks reaction to Pan.

A little whimper was then heard in one of the rooms in the Son's house.  
"Oh that must be Goten he must be needing his bottle. That son of mine gets really cranky when it comes to mealtime. I think he is a copy of Goku at times." Chichi said before she left to get Goten and feed him.  
"Mum why don't I get Goten and you prepare his bottle I think Pan-chan is hungry too seeing she is a saiyan too." Gohan said stopping his mother at the doorway.  
"That would be great Gohan." Chichi said moving out of the way for Gohan to get his hungry little brother.

Two minutes later Gohan appeared with a crying Goten in his arms.  
"There there Goten here's your dinner." Chichi said while holding the milk bottle in front of Goten's face. The little miniature Goku suddenly became quiet and started to wave his little chubby arms to reach his meal.

Pan saw the attention on her was gone so she started to whimper too. Then a full-scale cry began. This in turn affected little Trunks to cry then little Goten cried too. Chichi then stuck the milk bottle into Goten's mouth he then became quiet and was happily sucking his milk bottle. Gohan hurried grabbed another milk bottle and stuck it into Pan's mouth.

"Gohan! Be gentle with Pan-chan there she's only a little baby girl." Chichi scolded her eldest son.  
"Sorry mum." Gohan apologised to his mum.  
Pan began to giggle at Chichi berating her son. This in turn made Trunks to giggle too. Bulma looked at Pan and Trunks curiously.  
'This is weird when Pan cries Trunks cries and when Pan is happy Trunks is also happy. Hm better ask Vegeta about this when I get home.' Bulma thought to herself.

When Goten finished his dinner he noticed a little girl in his mum's arms. He began to crawl to his mum's legs and started to pull her leg.  
"What is it Goten? Do you want to see your little sister hm?" Chichi asked her little boy. She lowered Pan to let Goten see her clearly. Pan was asleep but Goten looked at her in amazement. With his little hand he raised it up and then pinched Pan's little perky nose. Pan started to giggle. Trunks saw the affection that Pan was giving to Goten and suddenly walked up to Goten and started to grab his hands off Pan's nose. With the sudden movement Pan started to wail this made Goten cry too.

"There there Pan-chan don't cry Goten didn't mean to hurt you like that." Chichi rocked little Pan but Pan still wailed loudly. Bulma went up to Trunks and started yell at him "Trunks why did you go and do that now you've made Goten and most of all Pan-chan upset!" With his mother yelling at him Trunks began to cry and Pan still wailed louder.

"Chichi I think I better get home before we are all deaf by the end of the night with these kids crying plus Vegeta needs fed." Bulma said.  
"Well ok then Bulma be careful and take care." Chichi said.  
Bulma left the Son's house with a crying Trunks behind her.

"Gohan you take care of Pan-chan, Goten smells funny." Chichi said while handing Pan to Gohan.

Gohan cradled his little sister in his arms. "There there little Pan-chan it's alright big brother is here." Gohan said while rocking the little baby hoping for her to be quiet. Surprisingly Pan began to be quiet.  
"You're a cute little baby aren't you Pan-chan? Aren't you?" Gohan said in a baby voice. The girl started to giggle at Gohan's silly talk.

"She is cute isn't she?" a voice said from the doorway.  
Gohan turned around to see his dad standing with a smile.  
"Hi dad. So what do you think about your new found daughter?" Gohan asked his dad.  
"I think she's beautiful Gohan. What do you think?"  
"I think she is beautiful too but I have this strange feeling that she's even more special and important to me." Gohan replied his father.  
"That is because she's your..." Goku was interrupted before he could finish.

"Goku get in here I need your help to get this cupboard opened." Chichi yelled from Goten's room. Goku left his son with Pan to help his darling wife.

'What was dad about to say? It sounded something like that Pan is my something?' Gohan thought to himself.

Goku returned back into the living shortly helping Chichi with the cupboard.  
"Dad what were you about to say?"  
"Oh yeah Pan feels special to you because she is part of the family now." Goku replied to his son.  
"Uh dad that doesn't really answer the question much."  
"I mean she is your sister. Heh heh." Goku said while scratching his head and giving Gohan his goofy grin. Gohan just looked at his with a confused look.

All was quiet in the Son house for the rest of the night.

*------------------------*

At Capsule Corps was a different story.

"Woman where's my food?"  
"My name is Bulma B-U-L-M-A!! And I'm cooking it!"  
"Whatever."

"What is this? Why is your face so puffy like you've been crying boy?"   
"WAAAAA!!!!" Trunks started to cry.  
"Shut up boy your deafening my ears!"  
"WAAAAA!!!"  
"Vegeta it wouldn't hurt if you actually picked him up to calm him down." Bulma yelled from the kitchen.  
"I am a prince not a babysitter!!" Vegeta yelled through the door. "Fine by me if you want your ears to be deaf." Bulma yelled back.  
'Damn woman just had to rub it in!' Vegeta thought to himself while rubbing his very sore ears.  
"Come here boy what's the matter?" Vegeta asked Trunks in a not too happy tone while picking him up.  
"Pan...Pan...cried because I hurt her." Trunks said in between sniffles.  
"So?" Vegeta asked.  
"I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want Goten to touch her." Trunks said between more sniffles.  
"Why didn't you want Goten to touch her?" Vegeta asked.  
"She...she...giggled when Goten touched her little nose."  
'So the boy was jealous. Damn it the bond is even more stronger than I thought.' Vegeta thought to himself.  
"Papa can I go to Goten's house tomorrow to say sorry to Pan?" Trunks asked now calmed down a bit.  
"Why?"  
"I don't want Pan to be hurt." Trunks replied.  
"Maybe but just shut up now." Vegeta said.  
"Ok."

"Dinner's ready!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.  
"Get down boy and eat the food your mother has cooked and then go to bed." Vegeta said while dropping Trunks on the floor.

"Thank goodness all that crying is stopped. Thank you Vegeta you're a better babysitter than a prince." Bulma said while putting the plateful of food in front of Vegeta then kissed his cheek.  
At that affection Trunks began to giggle.  
"Shut up woman." Vegeta scowled.  
"And I love you too Veggie-chan." Bulma replied.

When dinner was finished Trunks got washed in was tucked into bed by Bulma.

She walked backed into her and Vegeta's bedroom and laid beside him on the bed.

"Vegeta I've been meaning to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Well today after you and Goku left to spar I noticed that Trunks kept on staring at Pan. Also when Pan started to cry Trunks cried and when Pan giggled Trunks stopped crying and started to giggle too. Why is that?"  
"The boy is bonded to Kakarrot's grandbrat." Vegeta replied.  
"Bonded? What does that mean?" Bulma asked confused.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I'm curious. It that so wrong?" Bulma replied.  
"And that's why I love you." Vegeta said while placing a kiss on Bulma's lips and placed his hands on her hips.  
"Oh no you don't just answer my question then you can get it." Bulma replied while pulling away from Vegeta's grips.  
"Well we saiyans have many of these special links. The most common of them is comrade bond That is where you and your team work great together. Then there's family bond like brother-to-brother love as you call it. Then there is what you call the love bond. That is where two people mate and have kids and you get the picture. When that love bond is in place that couple have to stay together forever."  
"Tell me Vegeta are you and me bonded?"  
"What do you think woman?"  
"I don't know you tell me."  
"Well I'm eating your inedible food and here in bed with you aren't I so what do you think?"  
"Then my guess is yes."  
"You are so clever. That's why I love you so much." Vegeta said while getting closer to Bulma.  
"Not so fast prince of all Vegetables you still haven't answered my question properly.  
"Your demanding aren't you woman?"  
"What kind of bond does Trunks and Pan share?"  
"A love bond." Vegeta replied.  
"Ah that explains all."  
"Explain what woman."  
"Why Trunks grabbed Goten's hand off Pan's nose. The little guy was jealous." Bulma said sweetly.  
"Oh that." Vegeta said.  
"You knew?"  
"The boy told me."  
"Aw now you've become a consoler. That is so sweet." Bulma said while pinching Vegeta's cheeks.  
"Well woman I've answered your question now do I get what I want?" Vegeta asked now getting even closer to Bulma's body.  
"I suppose." Bulma replied rolling her eyes up.

*------------------*

Well that's the end of this chapter. What do you think? Was there enough cuteness in this chapter? Ok sorry I should say there was some Goten cuteness too. Please write a review. Thanks again!!   
  
  
  
  
**<- CHAPTER 1** **CHAPTER 3 ->**   
  
  
**Back to Fanfiction**


	3. Sent Back In Time. Chapter 3

**

Sent Back In Time.

**  
**Chapter 3 (PG Edition!)**  
Hello people! How is everyone doing? Well I'm very sorry I haven't got this chapter up sooner but my writer's block for this very fic is really major so if this chapter is crappy you know why. Anyway thanks to Christina she gave me some suggestions. Thank You Christina!!!!!

I also like to thank all the people who reviewed the last two chapters. I was really astonished to see so many reviews once again THANK YOU!!! I hope this chapter does not disappoint you guys anyway on with the story. Please don't forget to review!! Cheers.

I also like to note that I have totally now screwed up with the timeline. You have to read and find out where the screw up is. But I hope this screw up will eventually be solved. This will be in future chapters. Oh no I'm revealing too much so on with the story.

Also note there is an lemon version of this chapter but since after this chaptering storys in ff.net i don't know how to put the ratings so lemon version of chapter3 will now be available at my site. My url is [http://sppages.cjb.net][1] Go there and have a browse.

Usual Disclaimers apply.

*---------------------*

Several years had passed since Pan was found in the time machine. Chichi and Goku looked after her and Goten with lots of care and love. Obviously expected Chichi had forced Goten and Pan to study really hard just like Gohan had to when he was at that age. 

Pan and Goten attended the same school as Trunks much to Trunks delight. He was a year above them. Pan was the most intelligent in the whole school and Trunks came to a close second and well Goten was just another story.

Every now and then the three teenagers spent weekends together like going out camping or sleepovers. A close relationship was now developing between the two bonded saiyans. It was very obvious to everyone's eyes. However they never really admitted to their feelings because after all they were saiyans and they had to keep their pride up. 

Pan was now 17years old and she was now growing up into a little lady thanks to Chichi constant teaching how a lady should act in front of public. Like most saiyans Pan had developed a great fondness into fighting much to Chichi's disappointment but Pan had managed to get her way by giving her mother the puppy eyes and whine treatment. Of course she received outside help from Goten and Trunks.

Gohan now was finished with high school and was now dating Videl. The all-famous Mr Satan daughter. They had been dating nearly about 6years and were now married. They were now expecting a baby girl anytime soon.

One weekend the 3 teenagers decided to have a camping weekend much to their parents protests so now it was a family camping trip.

"So much of our so called freedom!" Goten exclaimed.  
"Aw come on Goten lighten up you know that you want mum here so she can look after you." Pan teased.  
"Shut up Pan." Goten snapped back.  
"No you shut up Goten." Pan also snapping back.  
"Shut up mommy's girl."  
"No you shut up idiot." Pan replied.  
"Will you both shut up you giving me a headache." Chichi said interrupting the sibling argument.

"Right Goten you go and get some fire wood and Pan you go and get some water. Ok?" Chichi said issuing orders.  
"Why do we have to do it mum? Why can't dad?" Goten asked.  
"Well Goten I'm going to use that firewood to cook your dinner for you, so if you don't get the wood there be no dinner for everyone. I'll be fine with no food for a while but I'm not sure about you're saiyan stomach?" Chichi said with reason in her tone.

Goten only grumbled and obeyed his mother to get the fire.

"Here comes Trunks." Pan said from where she was sitting.  
"How do you now that Pan. Oh yeah that ki sensing thing right?" Chichi asked turning to her daughter. Pan only nodded and got up to greet the lavender haired boy and his family.

"Trunks!!" Pan yelled and waved while she could see his figure appearing in the distance closely followed by the Prince of Saiyans and his darling wife that Pan thought of as a second mother. Of course she treated Vegeta the same as a second father. He kind of liked Pan as an adopted daughter but never really revealed it to the public. Seeing her Trunks also waved back. 

When Trunks and his family arrived to the campsite they were greeted by a loud bang indicating that Goku was trying to test taste again and Chichi had caught him. One whack with the frying pan and the saiyan was lying on the ground unconscious. 

"You've got to hand to Kakarot's mate. She is the only one who can serious can damage him." Vegeta smirked.  
"Vegeta! That's not a nice thing to say." Bulma scolded.   
"But it's true isn't it?" Vegeta said now raising an eyebrow.  
"Well I suppose so." Bulma said while looking at the scene with a humour mind.

"Pan go get more water for me would you. This husband of mine needs a wake up call." Chichi asked while turning Goku to his sides so he wouldn't swallow his tongue.  
"But mum you just hit him with that pan."  
"Just do it missy."  
"Ok mum I'm on my way. Hey Trunks wanna help?"  
"Yeah sure Pan."

With that said Trunks and Pan headed towards the lake to get some water.

When they reached the lake Pan began to fill the buckets with water. She was about to turn around to head back up to the grass when she slipped and fell backwards into the lake. She screamed and Trunks was at the shoreline at an instant.   
He was gathering some more firewood but dropped everything when he heard Pan's scream. Fearing Pan might be in trouble he dropped everything to see what was wrong. When he arrived there he caught a glimpse of her beginning to fall into the lake. He reached out to catch her before she fell but however he was a tad second too late and a splash was heard following by a string a curses that little ladies shouldn't hear especially Chichi.

"How can you be so clumsy?" Trunks asked as he helped Pan up to her feet.   
"Well thank you I'm fine." Pan said while rubbing her backside.  
"Pan I tried to catch you before you fell but gravity was much faster than me." Trunks said giving Pan an apologetic look.  
"Don't even give me that look Trunks Brief or you'll end up in that lake." Pan snapped.  
"Aw Pan you won't do that will you? To your best friend as well?"  
"You bet!"  
"Well I'm not gonna let you because I don't wanna be a wet rat." Trunks said while running away from Pan.  
"OOO you come back here!!!" Pan yelled while chasing Trunks. But to no avail Trunks was faster than her so she thought of a sneaky plan.

"Ouch!" Pan yelled as she fell down near the shoreline. She guessed rightly enough that Trunks would turn back and tend to her injuries.  
"Pan what's wrong?" Trunks asked while approaching Pan.  
"I think I twisted my ankle."   
"Here let me take a look." He said while reaching to her ankle. The next thing he knew he was flying in the air and he landed in the lake with a big SPLASH!

"Ha-Ha! I got you good Trunks didn't I?" Pan said with a satisfied look in her face while floating above Trunks.   
"Oh you're sure Trunks said while spluttering the water out off his mouth. Pan was still laughing when Trunks reached for her ankle and pulled her down into the water as well.

The next thing Pan knew she was under water and was struggling to catch her breath because Trunks was keeping her head under water. She punched Trunks in the stomach to get him to let her go and it worked. Trunks let go and rubbed his sore stomach and Pan rose up from beneath the water gasping for air.

"Jeez Pan you didn't need to hit that hard." Trunks said still recovering from the blow that Pan delivered.  
"Serves you right for trying to kill me." Pan said while splashing Trunks with some water. "Oh now you are getting it Pan."   
They splashed and laughed at each other till both of their eyes met. Trunks staring at Pan's eyes stopped his splashing likewise Pan did the same. They just floated in the water staring each other until Trunks swam up to Pan.

"Pan has anyone told you that you look beautiful when your wet like a drowned rat?" Trunks whispered.  
"Trunks has anyone told you that you have a bad pick up line?" Pan said with a smirk.  
"Yes she has." Trunks replied now getting closer to Pan's face.  
"Who?"  
"You." With that reply Trunks kissed Pan on the lips. Pan responded by deepening the kiss.  
When Trunks felt that Pan deepened the kiss he picked her up and flew to the grass and laid her down with him lying on top of her. They broke apart from the kiss to take a breath of air and staring each other in the eye. Pan looked up into Trunks clear blue eyes and was lost in them. The next thing she knew was that Trunks was kissing her more deeply and laid his hand on her breast. She could feel the heat his hands were radiating through her soaked clothes. She enjoyed the touch and she let him to feel her all over.

"Pan-chan I've loved you since the very first day I laid my eyes on you." Trunks whispered.  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh. I'm glad you're not with anyone. I wish to be with you forever." Trunks whispered.  
"Me too Trunks."  
"You're with me always Pan-chan."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." 

*---------------------*

While back at the campsite Chichi was pacing the tent in circles.  
"Where are they? They were suppose to get a bucket of water not an ocean!" Chichi ranted.  
Vegeta just sat there with a smirk on his face then he spoke up, "Shut up woman they are doing more important things just now than getting that bucket of water."  
"Vegeta where is your manners! It's not woman that is Chichi over there. Now call that woman by her name." Bulma scolded him.  
"Fine then. Shut up Chichi they are doing more important things just now than getting that bucket of water." Vegeta glaring at his wife.  
"Better but you are still rude." Bulma said while pinching Vegeta's butt.  
"Then where are they?" Chichi asked.  
"They're a little preoccupied lets just say." Vegeta smirked.  
"What do you mean preoccupied?" Chichi scowled.  
"Exactly what it means wom- I mean Chichi." Vegeta said while glaring at Bulma.  
"I don't care if they are preoccupied or not I wanted that bucket of water 2hours ago. I'm going to find them. Goku come with me!"  
"I don't that is a good idea Chichi." Bulma said while catching on what Vegeta meant by "preoccupied".  
"Why not?" Chichi snapped.  
Bulma looking embarrassed whispered to Chichi what Vegeta meant. After Chichi heard the explanation that had made her more furious than before.  
"They can't do that they're not even married! At least her father had a decency to get married to her mother before they did that!" Chichi yelled.  
"Did what Chichi?" Goku appeared out the tent with Goten behind him.  
"Just wait till I get my hands on that son of yours Vegeta! He's gonna be a dead man!"  
"Ahem Goku do you mind holding your wife before she blows her top." Bulma said while holding Chichi back.  
"Chichi calm down. Tell me why you are so mad." Goku asked.  
"Yeah mum what's wrong?"   
"Nothing is wrong Goten just go back to sleep." Chichi replied.  
"Oh ok. See ya later." With that said Goten entered the tent again and fell back asleep.

"Did what Chichi?" Goku asked repeating his unanswered question.  
"My son and your grandbrat have bonded the very first day they met. They're just reinforcing that bond."  
"Huh?" Goku asked while scratching his head.  
"Chichi what did Vegeta mean?"  
Frustrated with Goku's intelligence she whispered in his ears what Vegeta meant. His eyes widen with shock but then a smile replaced his face.  
"Cool now I'm related to you Vegeta!"  
"Don't even mention it!" Vegeta through clenched teeth.

*----------------------*

Pan and Trunks woke up at the side of the lake holding each other.

"Yes. My dad said that me and you share a love bond so that's why we're together."   
"Really?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Hmm we better go before our parents comes and search for us." Pan said.  
"Hmm I think dad has already figured it out."  
"What!?"  
"It's Ok He'll explain to the rest of them."  
"What!? Then everyone will know. Even my mum."  
"I pretty guess so." Trunks replied not realising what Pan really said.  
"Trunks we're talking about my mum!"  
"Oh crap!" Trunks said when it fully registered into his brain. "We better get back." With that they both got dressed and headed back to camp.

*---------------------*

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it was so rushed. Don't forget to review. Cheers.   
  
  
  
  
**[<- CHAPTER 2][2]**   
  
  
**CHAPTER 4 ->**   
  
  
**[Back to Fanfiction][3]**

   [1]: http://sppages.cjb.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/nancy_leung_scot/Sent2.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/nancy_leung_scot/Fanfiction.html



	4. Sent Back In Time. Chapter 4

# Sent Back In Time

## _Chapter 4_

Hello again. It's been a long time huh? Oh well here's the next chapter. Sorry for not getting this up sooner but this author here has been really lazy. Well not entirely lazy. I'm starting a new story and I hope that will be posted soon. The first part of my new fic is posted in my web site so go there and have a browse. My URL is [http://sppages.cjb.net][1].

Almost forgot I like to thank the people who have reviewed the last chapter although it wasn't as much as the first two. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.

Well on with the story.

Usual Disclaimers apply.

*--------------------*

"Well. Well. Well. Look who has finally come back with that bucket of water?" Vegeta commented while spotting two figures in the distance.  
"What are you mumbling about now Vegeta?" Bulma said while placing herself on Vegeta's lap.  
"Woman get-off!" Vegeta said with a snarl.  
"Aw come on Vegeta. Don't you like me in this position?" Bulma said while sweet-talking to her very irritated and embarrassed mate.  
"People are watching." Vegeta whispered in her ear.  
"So?" Bulma said while raising one of her eyebrows.  
"So get off me." Vegeta growled.

"Don't mind me Vegeta. Just carry on what you and Bulma were doing." A voice came from the opposite side of the campsite.  
"SHUT UP KAKARROT!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Loosen up Veggie we're family now." Goku replied back.  
"Yeah Veggie-boy." Bulma said while placing a tender kiss on Vegeta's nose.  
"Humph." Vegeta said while turning his head away from the woman.

"Hi we're back." Trunks replied.  
"Yeah why is Vegeta-san look like something crawled up his back?" Pan asked.  
"He's just upset because he's now related to Goku." Bulma replied.  
"Related?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Yeah related Trunks. And I'm very proud of you because you've picked the right girl." Bulma replied while irritating Vegeta more by giving him a kiss and hug.  
"Eh?" Trunks and Pan asked in more confusion.

"Don't act dumb brat we already know!" said Vegeta finally pushing Bulma off him.  
"Vegeta! I was very comfortable there." Bulma said scornfully.  
"Tuff!"

"SON PAN! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Chichi yelled from inside the tent.  
"Trunks save me." Pan whispered behind from Trunks' back.  
"AND YOU TOO TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!!"   
"Gulp!" both Trunks and Pan said.

"Good luck brat!" Vegeta yelled while up on a branch just away from Bulma's reach.  
"Vegeta get down here now!" Bulma yelled while jumping up and down.

*-------------------*

In the tent.

"H-Hi mama. You called?" Pan greeted.  
"Uh hi Chichi-san." Trunks greeted as well.

"Yes! Now sit down here." Chichi gestured with a point of her finger.

They both sat down in front of Chichi with pale faces.

"Why are you two so pale?" Chichi asked concerned.  
"Um nothing." Pan replied.  
"Oh I know why. You must think I'm going to yell at you huh?" Chichi said.  
"Um." They both said.  
"Oh don't worry although I am a bit disappointed that you two did that before you were married. I thought I taught you better Pan-chan."  
"I'm sorry mama."  
"It's not Pan-chan's fault it was me so if you're going to punish her punish me instead." Trunks said while pushing Pan behind him.  
"I'm not punishing anyone. Actually I'm quite happy that you two are together." Chichi said.  
"So we're off the hook then right mama?" Pan squeaked behind Trunks.  
"Well not entirely Pan-chan." Chichi said while placing her hand on her chin.  
"Um not entirely?" Pan asked.  
"Yes. I want you two to get married and I hope I can have a cute grandbaby in my arms soon." Chichi replied with a smile.

Trunks and Pan sweat-dropped at Chichi's answer.

*-----------------*

In the far away distance somewhere away from the campsite a battle was ensuing. 

"Humph I thought there was great competition on this worthless ball of mud?"  
"Yeah me too."  
"You lied pink marshmallow!" they both yelled towards the sky.  
"Shut up you two. Have you signed your death warrant?"  
"Hey come-on loosen up Kia. You're too serious."  
"Just don't let Master Buu hear you calling him pink marshmallow." Kia spoke.

A ship then entered the atmosphere. It landed on the ground that was already deserted by the visitors. The door of the spaceship opened and out stepped an midget and a overly sized pink marshmallow.   
*--------------------*

Well sorry guys that's all for now. I'm very sorry that it was so short and I hope that doesn't affect the reviews? Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter out asap! 

   [1]: http://sppages.cjb.net



	5. Sent Back In Time. Chapter 5

# Sent Back In Time.

## _Chapter 5_

Hi! Long time no see. Well you should be glad to know that my inspirations have come back to me. No more writers' block for this fic. Yay!

Well I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging in the last chapter so this chapter shall be extra long to make up for the last chapter. And boy isn't this chapter gonna be interesting. Well I think that's enough of my ranting so proceed and read the next chapter.

By the way thanks to the people who reviewed or re-reviewed the fic!! Thanks again!!! 

Well on with the story!

Usual Disclaimers apply. (Boy, if I put 1 pound in a jar every time I had to type that I'm gonna be rich very quickly!! ^_^;;)

*-------------------------*

While the threat was destroying Earth Goku was eating and Vegeta was still perched up on the tree branch just away from Bulma's reach. Suddenly Goku stopped eating and Vegeta had a look of shock in his eyes. Goten came running back to the campsite while Trunks and Pan ran out their tent. 

"Papa do you feel that?" Trunks asked Vegeta who had just jumped down off the branch.  
"Of course I do brat! What do you take me for!" Vegeta snapped back.  
"What is it papa?" Pan asked while hugging Trunks' arm tightly.

"Wow whoever it is, is really string don't you agree Vegeta?"

"What are you guys mumbling about now? Come on Goku the food is getting cold." Chichi said.  
"Yeah guys come on!" Bulma said.

"Shut up woman!" snapped Vegeta.  
"WHAT!" Bulma screamed. But before she could another word Vegeta had flown away closely followed by Trunks, Pan and Goten. Goku remained standing there looking at the direction where the four was heading.

"Why that jerk I outta..." Bulma was cut short when Goku began to speak. "Bulma not now. There's a very high ki that just arrived to Earth. It's very strong and I can feel it is evil."

"Goku what are you saying!" Chichi demanded.  
"Chichi. Bulma grab hold of my shoulder now!" Goku yelled.

With that Chichi and Bulma grabbed hold of Goku's shoulder and was teleported to kami's look out where they were greeted by Kami. (AN: Not Dende. Kami as in Piccolo's other half.)

"Goku. I take it you sensed the evil presence that had arrived to Earth." Kami said.  
"Yes Kami. It's so strong. Where did it come from?"  
"I do not know Goku. But I know that Earth is going to face its toughest challenge ever." 

"Goku. Goku" a voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
"King Kai is that you?" Goku asked while looking at the sky.  
"Yes Goku!" King Kai replied.  
"Wow King Kai long time no see. So how have you been?" Goku asked.  
"I've been fine Goku. And what about yourself?" King Kai replied.  
"Oh I've been doing great. Still training despite Chichi's constant nagging." Goku replied.  
"That's very nice Goku. Say you still making that poor woman cook 10times a day to satisfy your bottomless stomach?" King Kai asked with some humour.  
"Well yeah." Goku replied sheepishly.

"CUT THE CHIT CHAT YOU TWO!" another voiced boomed out startling everyone.

"Sheesh where's that guy's manner?" Bulma said while rubbing her sore ears.  
"Yeah didn't you mother ever teach you not to yell at people!" Chichi screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" the voice continued to boom out.

Goku was still rubbing his sensitive ears while poor Kami was about to rip his ears off because of the noise level the two-earth woman and the loud male voice. It was way too much for him to handle. Purple blood started to ease out of his ear holes. (AN: Eww. That's gross don't you agree?)

While all this was happening another mysterious object appeared out of nowhere. In a place that was just recently abandoned. The pile of sticks still lay there, the campfire still burning brightly, tents were still up and the smell of burnt marshmallow was in the air.

The door of the mysterious object opened and there came out a young man.

*----------------*

It wasn't long was it? Sorry. Sorry. I had to stop there because the identity of this young man can't be revealed now. But don't worry next chapter is on the way. Hey maybe up by tomorrow. Well any guess who this young man is -_^?? I don't think you can guess who it is. And who is that loud mouth that Chichi and Bulma are arguing to -_^? All will be revealed soon!! Don't forget to review. Cheers! 


	6. Sent Back In Time. Chapter 6

# Sent Back In Time

## _Chapter 6_

Didn't I tell you that the next chapter was going to be out soon -_^? I'm good huh? Well I'm not going to rant anymore so on with the story.

Usual Disclaimers Apply.

PS thanks for the reviews!!!! *-----------------------*

The young man climbed out of the mysterious object and walked towards the campfire. 

"Damn where did they go?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes in deep concentration.

'Hmm let me see. Ah Goku-san is at the lookout so is Bulma and Chichi. Good. Where's Grandpa? Oh no he's not with them neither is my parents. I've got to go and get them before it's too late.'

With that thought in mind the young man blasted off to find who he was looking for. (AN: Can you figure who this young man is??)

*--------------------*

"What happened here?" Goten asked.  
"Well what does it look like brat." Vegeta sarcastically replied.  
"Who could do such a thing?" asked Trunks.  
"You're grandpa's pet cat." Vegeta once again replied sarcastically.

"Ah I see we have company." A voice spoke behind them.  
"It seems so Mia."  
"Hmm. They have quite strong kis don't you agree Lia?"  
"Na not really because they're still weaker than us. But hey we might get some fun after all." The one called Lia said.

"You did this didn't you!" Pan demanded.  
"And what if we did little girl?" Mai asked.  
"Right that's it put your mitts up and fight!" Pan replied preparing herself in a fighting stance. "No one calls me little girl and gets away with it and plus no gets away with destroying Earth!" Pan continued with her eyes narrowing and the look of determination on her face.

"Pan. No. Stay out of this. Go back to the campsite!" Trunks said while grabbing a hold of Pan's wrist.  
"But Trunks."  
"No Pan! I don't want to lose you."  
"Do what your mate tells you brat." Vegeta snapped. He obviously sensed that the two strangers that were standing in front of them were no easy pushover. Their kis are already high just by standing there. What level could it be if they were fighting. Vegeta just didn't want to imagine."  
"But Vegeta-san." Pan protested more.  
"Go!"

"Why not let the little girl stay if she's that keen to die." Mia spoke.  
"SHUT-UP MORONS!" shouted Pan.  
"Tsk. Tsk. For such a little girl your manners are appalling." Lia said.  
"Oh that's it!" Pan said as she launched her fist to Lia's nose. Her fist was caught and then was punched at the back of her neck. She went crashing down to the ground. Trunks quickly flew down to intercept Pan's fall and caught just in time."

"Pan are you ok? Pan speak to me!" Trunks said while shaking the unconscious Pan.  
"Don't worry about her brat. She's fine!" Vegeta snapped not taking his eyes off his opponents.

Trunks placed Pan on the ground and flew back up to meet up with his father and Goten.

"Well now since that little ugly runt is out of the way lets begin the real fight." Mia spoke.  
"Pan is not UGLY!" screamed Trunks enraged that someone called his dearest mate ugly. "I'll show you whose ugly moron!" Trunks flew at Mia. Goten joined in the fight with Trunks and Vegeta prepared himself in a battle stance to fight with the remaining opponent.

"Now that the little runts are occupied shall we start the adult's league Prince Vegeta?" Lia asked.  
"Whatever you prefer" smirked Vegeta. With that said Vegeta and Lia clashed. Blows after blow; kicks after kicks; blast after blast.

It could be clearly seen that Trunks and Goten although with their combined strength was still no match for Mia and Vegeta wasn't doing well either. More of the enemy blows hit their target than theirs.

All three were beaten that they could hardly been recognised. Lia and Mia then prepared the final blast and threw it towards the beaten warriors. 

The blasts where about to hit their targets when suddenly both were rebounded. There stood Goku in front of Goten and Trunks and a young man with dark long hair with a streak of purple in the fringe stood in front of Vegeta.

"LM. You are required back at the ship. Report right now." Kia spoke.  
"Aw come on, we were having fun!" Mia complained.  
"That's an order from Master Buu." Kia replied with authority.  
"Stupid pink marshmallow just had to spoil our fun when it was starting to get interesting!" humphed Mia. 

Before the enemies retreated KLM (Kia, Lia, Mia) stared at the two new arrivals. Kia stared at Goku then at the young man. 'Strange he looks familiar.' Kia thought to himself.

*------------------*

When KLM disappeared they all flew up to kami's lookout. They landed and kami greeted them. Bulma and Chichi came running out screaming at their respective husbands while Chichi spotted Pan unconscious state in Trunks' arm.

"Oh my dear baby! What happened!" demanded Chichi while hugging Pan's body.  
"Uh Chichi she's fine. She's just unconscious that's all." Trunks replied.  
"What do you mean that's ALL!" Chichi screamed while grabbing Trunks' neck in her hands. "My poor baby shouldn't fight at all. You were supposed to look after her!" continued Chichi and still holding Trunks' neck in her death grip. You could clearly see Trunks was about to die, not from a enemy but the mother-in-law.

"Chichi let go off Trunks. You're killing him." Goku said as he tried to pry Chichi's fingers of Trunks' neck so the poor boy could breathe. After successfully prying Chichi's fingers off Trunks' neck Trunks hurried grabbed Pan and held her tight.

"Pan. Pan wake up please or your mother will kill me." Trunks said while shaking Pan about more roughly.  
"Urmph" came a reply from the body that Trunks held.  
"Pan! Your awake!" Trunks said with happiness and relieved. He hugged Pan in a very tight embrace.  
"Urmph Trunks get off me!" came a muffled replied.  
"Oh Pan. Oh Pan."  
"Urmph Trunks Get Off Me Now! I Can't Breathe!" Pan muffled again.  
Realising what she was saying Trunks quickly let go off Pan to let her breathe the fresh air again. 

While all this commotion was happening the young man stood there and observed at the scene. A smiled plastered on his face. The scene was getting funnier. He looked at Vegeta and Bulma. It was strange, a mere weak blue haired human was screaming down the usually arrogant and egoistical prince, and Goku the strongest in the universe was also being berated by a mere earth woman. He couldn't contain his laugher and laugh out loud. That was when the group realised the stranger was with them.

"Who are you!" demanded Vegeta.  
"I'm a friend. I mean no harm." The young man replied.  
"You have a powerful ki to be human. Who are you!" Vegeta demanded once again narrowing his eyes.  
The young man stood tall, with long black hair and a purple streak in his fringe. A backpack behind his back with crystal blue eyes staring at the group.

"I'm from the future." The young man simply replied.  
"What future??" the group looked in shock. (AN: remember Mirai Trunks never came back before!)  
The young man simply nodded. "My name is Briefs Loy-yee and I'll be born in one and a half years time." The young man known as Loy-yee spoke. (AN: Loy-yee means undergarments in Chinese pronunciation. Cantonese to be exact.) "But hey call me Loy."

"Stop lying runt and spit it out. Who are you!" Vegeta not satisfied with his answer.  
"You never change, do you Prince Vegeta?" Loy smirked.  
"You don't know me and I don't know so don't say something that you'll regret PUNK!"  
"Vegeta lay off the kid!" Bulma yelled.  
"I'm here in the past to help you guys with this new threat."  
"You mean those guys we were fighting are our new threat?" Goten stupidly asked.  
"Them and another. One that is very strong that it is imaginable."  
"Humph. What makes you sure that you can help." Vegeta said in a huff.   
"Because I helped in defeating him." Loy simply replied.  
"What are you? Surely you can't be a saiyan?" Goku asked not noting how stupid his question really was.  
"That's exactly who I am."  
"Right brat who are your parents! Spit it out." Vegeta demanded.

*--------------------*

Well I have to stop there now. My brain is a wee bitty exhausted. Hey I'm quite surprised that this chapter was going to be out so quick. Anyway next part will be out soon. It wasn't that long was it? Sorry. But hey it was longer than chapter right?? And I know not much TP in the chap too. But don't worry more TP to come later on. Just stayed tuned!

Well who is Loy's parents? Do you know?? All will be revealed next chapter?? Don't forget to review. Cheers!!


	7. Sent Back In Time. Chapter 7

# Sent Back In Time

## Chapter 7

Hiya! Wow another chapter out so fast. I must not be feeling to good. Lol. Anyway here's the next chapter. I like to thank all the people who give me lovely reviews for the last chapter. It's given me more encouragement to write more and forget all about assignments of mines. Well lets get on with the story.

Oh and on another note someone wrote in one review that Pan was not named after a saucepan. Well I know that but I couldn't think of a way to name her. I needed Goku to act a bit like Homer Simpson so that's how it came about. Even in the Chinese version of DB Pan is named after bread. But just look at the name on the humorous side plus my penname is called Cooking Pan so just look at it that way. But thanks for pointing it out! I really appreciate it! For that I should dedicate this chapter to you. I hope you like it!

I also found a typo error on the last chapter. It is where Loy says the enemy has power that is imaginable well the word that should be used is not imaginable but unimaginable. Meaning it is very unpredictable.

Usual Disclaimers apply.

*----------------*

The young man stood there and looked at the group. His gaze landed back on Vegeta.  
"What are you looking at runt never seen a short saiyan before??" Vegeta snapped.  
"No not at all." Loy said putting his two hands up to protect himself from Vegeta's intense snarl.   
"Then quit staring!!!" Vegeta replied back.  
"I'm sorry! But I would love to speak to you alone."  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
"Vegeta I order you to listen to what Loy has to say! NOW!" Bulma yelled while whacking Vegeta on the back of the head.

Everyone there just had to snigger at the scene. Only Trunks and Goten laughed out loud, which earn them a blast coming towards them and a threat from the saiyan Prince who at that moment felt even smaller.

After all the commotion was over Vegeta reluctantly agreed to listen to what Loy had to say and followed him down back to Earth.

*----------------------*

"Hmm I wonder what he's going to say to Vegeta-san?" Pan inquired.  
"I don't know. But I just hope dad doesn't kill him." Trunks replied.  
"I think he'll be ok. Loy is quite strong." Bulma replied while looking over the edge of the look out.

"Dad with this new threat shouldn't we get the rest of the gang up here?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah you're right son."  
"Oh my god Bra's down there I have to get my little girl." Bulma said.  
"Ok Goten you go get Gohan and Videl and I'll go with Bulma to get Bra." Goku said.  
"Dad why don't me and Trunks go and get Bra? You stay here with mum and Bulma-san."  
"Well ok just be careful ok."   
"Sure thing Dad!" both Pan and Goten replied.  
"Trunks I want you to take good care Pan-chan!" Goku said while looking at Trunks.  
"I'll defend her with my life." Replied Trunks while placing his right hand over his chest in a sense of honour.

With that said the three were gone to collect their respective families.

*-------------------*

Just after the three left Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo landed at the lookout.

"Hi guys! I was about to go and get you." Goku said.  
"Yo! Goku. Long time no see. What have you been up too?" asked Krillin.  
"Yeah Goku Master Roshi keeps asking about you. Oh and you too Bulma. Especially you." Yamcha said.  
"Is that dirty old man still doing his studying?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah you know Master Roshi." Yamcha replied.   
"That old geezer doesn't change one bit."  
"Well just the other day he was reminiscing about the past. You know those days we where young and full of energy and so on." Yamcha replied.  
"Yeah those where the days."

"So it seems the peace of the Earth is threatened again huh?" Krillin asked.  
"Yeah." Goku replied.  
"The enemy has a very strong ki but I can tell that it much stronger when in battle."  
"Not only that but there is an even stronger one but I can't feel his ki right now." Goku replied.  
"How many are them?" Krillin asked.  
"Well what I know of there is four. The leader is called Master Buu or something like that then he has three henchmen. All three of them a very strong especially one called Kia. I can feel his power many times stronger all of us combined together."  
"What are you saying that even you can't defeat them?" Yamcha interrupted.  
"Well I'm not sure but I know of someone can." Goku replied.  
"Who?" they all inquired while looking at Goku.

"Goku. Goku." A voice spoke.  
"Hey King Kai what's up?" Goku replied.  
"Oh nothing. Apart from the clouds and stars." King Kai replied with sniggers.   
"Eh?"  
"You asked what's up and from what I can see is clouds and stars." King Kai replied.

Everyone looked at each other with sweat drops on their foreheads'.  
"This guy is sure weird." Krillin whispered to Yamcha.

"WILL YOU QUIT JOKING AROUND NORTH KAIO-SAMA!" another voiced boomed out.  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SCREAMING!" Chichi screamed.  
"IT'S YOU AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" the voice bellowed out.  
"YES I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU ARE ONE NON-MANNERED JERK." Chichi screamed.  
"YOU SAID WHAT!!!!"  
"I SAID --" Goku put his hands over Chichi's mouth to interrupt her.  
"Sorry King Yemma. Chichi didn't mean to insult you." Goku quickly apologised.  
"Yeah it's just one of her mood swings." Bulma replied.  
"Oh Goku it's you. Who was that loud mouth?" King Yemma asked. "When she comes here I'm going to send her to hell for screaming at me."  
"Sorry for Chichi's outburst. She's my wife." Goku replied.  
"Oh she's your wife. Well in that case I'll let her off this time."  
"Thank you King Yemma."

"Ahem! You done talking yet?" King Kai interrupted.  
"No not yet." King Yemma replied. "What's going on down there? We've been swamped by souls from Earth. We're working over time here."  
"Well it's seems there is a new threat and it's very powerful." Goku replied.  
"Well Goku hurry up and defeat them so I can go on a vacation soon." King Yemma said.  
"We'll do our best." Goku replied.  
"Well just hurry up!" with that said King Yemma disconnected the connection.

Just then Goten arrived back with Gohan and Videl in his arms.  
"Gohan!" Chichi yelled and ran towards him and gave a bear hug. "Videl!" Chichi yelled and proceeded to give her a bear hug too.

"Where's Pan-chan?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh she's with Trunks to get Bra." Goten replied.  
"Hmm these two seem to spend a lot of time together."  
"Well of course they're a couple now." Bulma replied.  
"What!?"  
"They're a couple now." Bulma repeated.  
"And Vegeta-san is ok with this." Gohan taken aback.  
"And why won't I brat?" a voice from behind him spoke.

Vegeta was walking towards them followed closely by Loy.

"Who's he?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh his name is Loy. He came from the future. He's here to help us defeat the new threat." Bulma replied.  
"You look so familiar." Gohan said.  
"Of course he does brat can't you see who he looks like?" Vegeta smirked.  
"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
"None of your concern woman." Vegeta replied.  
"What did you just say!" Bulma yelled.  
"I said none of your concern woman. Meaning I'm no telling you."  
"Vegeta you do know where the couch is situated in the house don't you?" Bulma asked.  
"And your point is." Vegeta retorted.  
"Oh let's just say you'll be spending a lot time there."  
"You wouldn't!" Vegeta replied narrowing his eyes.  
"Try me. Unless you tell me what you meant."  
"Oh all right meet your second son." Vegeta said.  
"WHAT!!!" Everyone screamed.  
*----------------------*

Heh heh! I think I'll stop here now. Well those who said Loy was Trunks and Pan's kid guessed wrong huh? Oh the joys of writing fics!!! Heh heh! Well I'll let you guess what happens in the next chapter cos my lips are sealed. But I can tell you it's gonna be exciting. ^_^! Stay tuned. Don't forget to review. ^_-


	8. Sent Back In Time. Chapter 8

# Sent Back In Time

_

## Chapter 8

_

Hey peoples' How are you all doing? Good I hope. Well here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't written for ages but my assignments were kindda piling up so I had no choice but work on them. Plus I was a bit lazy too. Anyway here's the next chapter and thanks to all the people who reviewed. On with the story ->

*-------------------*

"Second son!?" Bulma screeched.  
"Hn." Vegeta's only reply.

"Hey guys what's with all the commotion?" Goku asked.  
"You'll never guess who this boy's parents are." Gohan replied just then Bulma ran up to Loy and gave a huge bear hug.  
"Oh my god! I have another handsome boy in the future. Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Well my guess is that he's Bulma and Vegeta's kid." Goku said. The only reply he got was just a nod.  
"Wow congratulations Vegeta your going to be a daddy again!" Goku said while giving a nice slap on the back. This only earned him a death glare and a string of curses. (AN: Author does not want to type the curses but I assure you it's bad!)  
"Vegeta watch your language there's ladies present." Bulma said. Vegeta continued to mumble curses but one had accidentally slipped out, "As if you act like a lady!"

When everyone heard that they all retreated back to a very safe distance and ran inside the palace.

"3, 2, 1" Krillin counted down then there was a very loud scream, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Everyone with very sensitive hearing all put their hands on their ears to block the loud screech. The screaming continued and everyone inside the palace decided to talk about the new threat on Earth. Chichi and Videl retreated to the palace kitchen to cook some snacks for the men.

"Wow Bulma could sure yell." Commented Krillin.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Even this far away and I still hear her screeches." Yamcha commented.  
"I don't know why we bother to fight when all we can do is stick Bulma in a room with the enemy and let her scream. I'm sure the poor villain will suffer more damage then we can ever give." Krillin continued.  
"Yeah and if that's not enough we can stick Chichi in the room as well." Yamcha replied.  
"Um guys don't let mum or Bulma-san hear you say that cause you wouldn't like to be on the firing range when they do start yelling." Gohan commented.  
"Yeah I guess you right." Both replied.

The screaming outside the palace still continued and the others still sat inside the palace talking about general things. 

*------------------------*

Trunks and Pan finally arrived back at the lookout only to witness Bulma screaming and chasing Vegeta around in circles with a very big mallet. Trunks looked at Pan and Pan looked back at Trunks trying to figure out what Bulma and Vegeta were doing.

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!!" Bulma screamed.

Trunks holding his baby sister just sweat dropped. "Heh that's my parents for you."   
"Yeah. They're sure are different." Pan replied. Little Bra just looked ahead and started to giggle at the scene before her. Upon hearing his little princess giggle Vegeta rushed up to Trunks and grabbed his little princess and held her in front of him. At the sight of her little girl Bulma stopped chasing Vegeta and dropped the mallet and started to do funny faces to make Bra giggle again. Some how when she was grabbed by Vegeta from Trunks' arms and put in front of Vegeta's face and staring at Bulma she had stopped giggling and put on a teary eyed expression. Now both parents were trying to make Bra giggle again. Trunks and Pan just only sweat dropped at the scene. It was amazing how this couple's mood swings could change so quickly.

Upon hearing no more screaming the people from inside the palace came out to see what had happened. By seeing the sight before them they all stared in shock. Bulma and Vegeta were both making funny faces at Bra.

"Um guys what did we miss?" Yamcha asked to the approaching couple, Trunks and Pan.  
"I'm not entirely sure." Pan replied with a confused look.  
"What were mum and dad fighting about this time?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh your dad insulted your mum." Krillin replied.  
"Oh." Was the only reply Trunks and Pan could muster.

*------------------*  
"Hey Gohan where's mum and Videl?" Pan asked.  
"Oh they're both in the palace kitchen and Goten is there too." Gohan replied.  
"How's Videl doing? I haven't seen her for ages now. The last time I saw her was when you guys were at home announcing that Videl was pregnant." Pan said.  
"Oh she's doing fine. The baby is very active. It keeps on kicking Videl." Gohan replied.  
"Is that good or bad?" Trunks asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure but I suppose it's good cause then we know the baby is alive and it's going to be one feisty little kid."  
"Yes she will be." A voice replied from behind them. They all turned to look whom that voice belong to and they saw Loy walking towards them.

"Hey Loy." Pan greeted.  
"Oh I forgot to tell you Trunks meet your little brother from the future." Gohan said.  
"What!" Trunks and Pan said.  
"Yep." Gohan replied.

"Hey Loy how do you know that Videl is carrying a girl and not a boy?" Gohan asked. Loy's only reply was to raise one of his eyebrows. "Oh yeah your from the future aren't you." Gohan replied while giving them a sheepish grin. Loy only nodded and thought, 'For the only smart saiyan around he's sure isn't showing much of his intelligence.' 

"Well I'm going in to see mum and Videl then." Pan said and walked towards the palace kitchen.  
"So you're my little brother in the future huh cool." Trunks replied. Loy only nodded.  
"You sure look a lot like dad. I'm sure dad is pleased cause at least one of his 'brats' doesn't look pansy." Trunks continued.  
"Yes a lot of people say I look like my father apart from the hair." Loy answered.  
"Well yeah. I mean I look like dad too but the hair is very different and plus I'm a bit taller than him. So are you." Trunks commented. By this Gohan had left the two brothers so they could talk more. He needed to check up on Videl.

"So Loy tell me what does my future hold?" Trunks asked.  
"What do you mean?" Loy asked.  
"Well what will become of me?" Trunks replied.  
"Oh. You'll be the president of Capsule Corps and you will be married and will have two kids. One is already born and your expecting another one very soon." Loy answered.  
"Oh my god! Really!"  
"Yep."  
"What do I have?"  
"A boy and maybe a girl." Loy answered.  
"Is it with Pan?"  
Loy only nodded.  
"Cool."

Just then there was an explosion just below them. They looked down and saw that Karin tower was falling. Everyone that was outside the palace all jumped off the lookout to save Karin and Yajirobe. 

Goku was the first to grab Karin and Vegeta was able to grab Yajirobe. They flew down to the ground to only see what the rubble that what used to be the magnificent tower.

"I can't believe those scums they destroyed my magnificent tower and home!!" Karin yelled.

Upon reaching the ground Vegeta just dumped Yajirobe onto the ground and ignoring the wee fat man's protests of just being dumped. Upon seeing the rubble Yajirobe ran up to it and wailed.

"WAH!!!! All my food is gone!!!"

At that very precise moment everyone fell down anime style.

"Hey fatty you shouldn't be too concerned with your food but more of your life." A voice from the forest spoke.

"Who's there! Show yourself." Vegeta growled.  
"My my Prince Vegeta aren't we having a bad case of haemorrhoids?" another voice replied. Everyone except from Piccolo and Goku all sniggered which earned them a death glare from Vegeta.

"Brat and Loy take the kitty and the fatty away to a safe place. Let us handle things here." Vegeta growled.  
"Oi Vegeta I'll have you know I've got a name and it's not kitty. It's Karin."  
"What's the difference anyway kitty because in the end you still be dead." The first voice spoke and walked out of the forest shadows to reveal Mia.  
"You too Prince Vegeta." The other voice spoke and at the same time walked out of the forest to reveal Lia. Vegeta only narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Trunks, Loy take Karin and Yajirobe back up at the lookout they should be safe there. Do it now." Goku yelled.  
"But Goku-san -" Trunks was cut off by a tugged from his arms. He looked to the source of the tug and saw Loy holding Yajirobe. "Let's go Trunks they'll be fine. The third one isn't here so they'll easily defeat those morons." With that reassurance Trunks picked up Karin and both he and Loy flew up to the lookout. 

*-------------------*

They both arrived at the lookout and was about to leave when a lone figure stood in front them.

"And where do you think your going hmm?" the lone figure spoke.  
"How did you find this place!" demanded Trunks. Loy only narrowed his eyes in Vegeta's manner.  
"You are very sloppy Prince Trunks. I was following you up here and you still didn't notice. I'm ashamed to have you as my opponent." The last and final henchman of Buu said.  
"Kia. Why not fight me instead." Loy said while preparing himself in a fighting stance.  
"I've never seen you before but how do you know my name?" Kia spoke softly.  
"Hm that's for me to know and you to find out." Loy spoke with arrogance.  
"I normally like to know who my opponent is before I fight them but I guess from your attitude I'm not am I? I suppose I can make an exception just this once." Kia smirked.  
"Then keep it that why then. Trunks go back inside to see if the others are alright." Loy replied.  
"But Loy you can't handle him all by yourself." Trunks retorted.  
"I say go so go. Now!"  
"What makes you think I will let him go?" Kia said and threw a ki blast towards Trunks only to be rebounded by Loy.  
"I said go now Trunks what are you waiting for."  
"Ok be careful brother." Trunks replied. 

After Trunks left the scene the fight between Kia and Loy ensued.

Trunks ran towards the palace kitchen to find the females. 'Hm that felt strange to call Loy brother.' Trunks thought.

*-----------------------*

"My my Prince Vegeta your bad case of haemorrhoids has really gotten you roughed up huh?" Mia spoke. Vegeta's only response was to attack his insulter with more ki blasts and kicks and punches.  
"Can't take a joke I see Prince Vegeta. Too bad at least with your bad case of haemorrhoids you put up a better fight than your pansy brat and his pansy friend." Mia mocked more. 

*----------------------*

"I must say you are a more worthy opponent than Prince Vegeta was." Lia spoke while fighting Goku.  
"Why are you here!" Goku demanded.  
"What do you think?" Lia smirked.  
Goku's only response was to narrow his eyes and continue his battle. Then he felt there were to very strong kis above his head. He looked up and his eyes widened.  
"Vegeta lets leave now the lookout is being attacked."

Upon hearing Goku's voice he looked up towards the lookout and he too felt the two powerful kis battle. Unfortunately by looking up he earned himself a punch in the jaw. Ignoring the pain he flew back up to the lookout and Goku followed suit only to be tailed by Lia and Mia.

*----------------------*

"I must say you are fairly strong for your age but it's still pathetic to me." Kia spoke.  
"Your pretty strong yourself Kia. But you are the one whose strength is pathetic." Loy replied.   
"Such big words for a little runt. Can you back your words up."  
"Why not find out."

Both fighters continued their fight both giving each a hard time to get through one another's defences.

*---------------------*

Inside the palace Trunks is searching where the kitchen is situated.

"Where the hell is it?" Trunks spoke to no one in particular. "I've been running in circles here. Where the hell is it." Upon reaching to a door and hearing chatter he opened the door to find the people he was looking for.

"Hey Trunks what's with the flush." Goten asked.  
"No time to speak Goten get everyone to a safe place the lookout is being attacked." Trunks replied.  
"What!?" Bulma screeched.  
"Come on mum. Where's Pan?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh she went to find you." Videl replied.  
"What!? Goten take them to a safe place now. I'm going to find Pan." Trunks yelled from the doorway.

Upon reaching back to the front of the lookout Trunks found Pan unconscious to the edge of the lookout about to fall off and Goku and his dad had returned but fighting with Lia and Mia. He quickly went right to Pan to save her from falling off the lookout.

"Pan! Pan! Speak to me."  
No response.  
"Pan!"

"Trunks get her away." Gohan yelled while battling with Lia.  
"Right Gohan-san." With that Trunks left the fighting area to find the rest and get Pan to a safe place.

*--------------------*

'We're not getting any where with this fight these guys seem to know our strength too well. But how can this be. Vegeta doesn't look too good must hurry and end the battle.' Goku thought.

As the fighting continued Trunks managed to find the others and quickly deposited Pan to Videl and he went back to the fighting scene to help and also dragging Goten with him. Upon arriving to the scene he helped his father to fight Mia and Goten helped Loy to fight Kia. With their combined efforts they managed to push the three invaders back. KLM retreated and was gone leaving six very tired super saiyans.

"I'm glad that's over." Goten commented.  
"Not for long though. I'm sure they will attack soon." Loy replied. Surprisingly he was the least hurt compared to the rest of them. Vegeta only smirked at him.  
"Where's Videl?" Gohan suddenly asked.  
"Don't worry she's safe." Goten replied.  
"Ok. But where is she."  
"Oh I put her, mum, Bulma and Pan in a room." Goten answered back.  
"Show me Goten." Gohan replied.  
"Ok."  
"Wait for me guys I'm coming too." Trunks shouted as he caught up with the retreating brothers.

*------------------------*

Inside the room where Videl, Chichi, Bulma and an unconscious Pan and don't forget a sleeping baby Bra they sat a waited for the guys to come when suddenly Videl started to have pain shooting through her. Pan at that moment woke up as well as Bra.

"Videl are you ok?" a concerned Chichi asked.  
"I-I think so-Argh." Videl panted out.  
"What's wrong Videl?" Bulma now asked while trying to rock Bra to sleep again.  
"I don't know I suddenly feel pain in my stomach." Videl replied.  
"Oh my god Videl your water's broke!" Chichi screamed.  
"WHAT!?" everyone in the room screamed. At that moment Gohan, Goten and Trunks all rushed into the room. Gohan looked at his wife's pained expression and hurried to be by her side.

"Videl are you ok?" Gohan shouted.  
"No I don't think so! The baby is coming out!" Videl screamed.  
That earned another set of "What!?" from the people present.

"Gohan hurry and get Videl to a safer place than here. This room gives me the creeps." Bulma spoke.  
"Right Goten come here and help me with Videl and Trunks...Trunks." Gohan shouted looking for the purple haired saiyan only to find him at Pan's side and comforting her. 'Never mind.' Gohan thought. He lifted Videl by one arm and Goten did the same to the other arm and walked out to the room to find a more suitable room.

Upon hearing the screams and shouting the rest of the gang arrived to see what the commotion was all about. The sight before them made all the males go gaga.

"Men!" Chichi said.   
"Gohan put Videl in here." Bulma instructed.  
"Right Bulma-san."

*--------------------*

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SON GOHAN!!!" Videl screamed loudly.  
"Why honey?" Gohan replied.  
"YOU DID THIS!!!"  
"But..."  
"Don't worry son women are like that when they're expecting." Goku said patting his son's back only to earn a death glare from Chichi and Bulma. Obviously he was the first one to recover from the sight.  
"But I don't get it why is the baby coming out now. It's not due for another few months." Gohan said looking confused.  
"What room did you at first put her in?" Goku asked.  
"I don't know ask Goten." Gohan replied.  
"Well Goten?"  
"Well at first we were at the kitchen then we went to this room a few doors away the kitchen." Goten replied.  
"Is it the door a second door away from the kitchen?" Goku inquired.  
"Yeah I think so. It was weird it had this massive big clock in it and..." Goten was cut off by Goku's interruption.  
"You put them in the..."

*------------------*

Heh heh! I think I'll be nasty and leave you hangin there. But hey at least it's longer! Well I'm sure you've all guess what room Goten left the girls in. Silly Goten. Well that's for the next chapter. Oh boy what will happen next?? Stay tuned. Don't forget to review. "Cheers!"


End file.
